marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Trisean
Trisean Biography This relationship happens to be the most intresting pairings in the series. Season 5 The New Jenna In this episode, Tracy moves into her dorm and finds Tristan shirtless and she felt nervous and he apologizes about it and he told her that she is dude she does not need to worry and she ran off. Fallout Dean walks by and Tracy smiles at him and they say hi to each other and Tracy hits her head on a open locker door and Dean helps him up as Portia, Jackie and Leah laughs at her and she gazes at him as Dean looks confused and he apologizes and runs off. Later, Tracy confesses to Hayley that she has a crush on Dean and needs to pretend to date so that she can be a little more closer to him sense he considers her as a dude and Hayley agrees. Victors Dean and Tracy are partners of grabbing the biggest scoop in Ashfalls High. As Dean turns around and bends over to fetch some flashlights, Tracy gets nervous and walks off and Dean went off looking for her. Poverty Tracy imagines herself singing with Dean as they are in bed together. Moore Hayley During On Broadway (Reprise), Tracy gazes at Dean as he is enjoying the performance. Later, she walks up to him and talks to him about the song and he found it amazing and she hesitates to tell him how she feels and he walks off before she said something, leaving Tracy devistated. Broadway Starz After Ana performs ''If I Were A Boy ''in front of the glee club. Dean, alongside Zach and Cody, comes up to Tracy and congradulates her on dating Hayley and she blushes and rushes to the bathroom, gasping for air. Shooting Stars Dean comes over to Tracy and tells her that he was getting agitated and confused about why she keeps on running away when he tries to talk to her so in spirit of trying to get to know her better he tries to give her an invitation to his house and she agrees and celebrates on. Tracy comes over to his house and she and Dean have their conversation about each other, her dating Hayley and they bonded and they finally got to know each other better. Tracy tries to talk to Dean about her feelings about him and when she finally did he went to sleep and she cries home, but with pride sense she was greatful that he invited her to his home. Tracy comes over to Dean's house, asking him if he wanted to go see a movie together and he answers "yeah sure" and thanks him for stinking up for her on Portia the other day and they hugged together. Later at the movies, Tracy sits next to him and she stares at him as he is focused on the movie and when it was over they told each other that they will see each other at school tomorrow and Dean enters his car and says "good night, dude" and drives off and Tracy yells "good night, sweetpea!" and walks off in tears. During the school shooting, Tracy is seen hiding with Dean and Portia. Marilyn! As Meso-Teens do a school play about Marilyn Monroe, Tracy wanted to play Joe DeMaggio, so she can keep her relationship with Hayley still going and when she found out that Dean is playing him she is upset and talks to him about it then he changes the subject about her dating Hayley and she tells him "it's complicated" Valentine's Day Dean and Tracy are seen sitting together in Dean's backyard pool as they talk about how Hayley is dating someone else. During the performance of Marry You, Dean and Tracy are seen dancing and singing together. Prom Destoryers Tracy is seen in the distance of the crowd angry as he sees Dean dancing with another girl. Season 6 Auditions Dean is seen chatting with a girl on the Internet who goes by "Maya_xoxo." They give each other questions to answer and find out they like the same things. She ask Dean if school was interesting, and then it is shown a flash-back of Tracy calling Dean a poser, and that he shouldn't have gotten in the middle of Tracy and Hayley's relationship. Compliments Dean tells everyone that he was molested when he was younger. He wants to tell them first before Maya tells them, due to the fact that he doesn't know her identity. When he and Kitty grow closer, Kitty attempts to ask him out again, but he's still searching for Maya and he types to her on the computer, which makes Kitty upset. Battle Of The Sexist 2 When the battle of the sexist is announced, Tracy wanted to get her feelings out the way and when she wanted to tell him he was already taking her as a guy. Later, Sophie comes up to him and tells him that Tracy is gay and she has a crush him leaving Dean suprised and scared. The Final Marriot Dean prepares to find out who Katie is and threatens not to perform at Regionals. They continue to text but now he's getting infuriated. During an attempt to practice for Regionals, Dean confronts Meso-Teens in a violent manner, causing Molly to cover for the catfish to preserve peace within the club. But despite the cover-up, Tracy later comes forward as the real cat fish. Dean ends their friendship, saying that he won't speak to her again. Later, Tracy finally talks to Dean and apologizes to him about lying and messing with his head and when Dean speaks his mind about how he feels about this Tracy kisses him and apologizes and Dean said it was okay sense he already knows his crush. Songs Duets Season 5: Vin 26.jpg|I'm Falling In Love (With Your Best Friend) (Poverty)|link=I'm Falling In Love (With Your Best Friend) Category:Relationships